Come On, Who Loves You More Than Me?
by xInUaDdIcTx
Summary: Kagome finally admits to herself that she’s making the biggest mistake of her life. But, it’s too late, she’s already in the dress, already walked down the isle, and now she’s facing that dreaded altar, she can’t stop it now…it’s too late…is it too late…?
1. Chapter 1: The Dress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…DAMMIT! So quit asking me already! (author goes to grab a tissue…) ****

**! MUST READ BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY!**

**Ok, this was supposed to originally be a oneshot…but then everything got longer, so I hate long oneshots, so I decided to split it into chapters which then got you guys a new story instead of a oneshot! So Woo Hoo for you guys!...lol…I'm excited and I don't know why…heh…ok I must stop…anyway please review! I want reviews on this people just like any other story!...sorry for being a little demanding…but like I've said in my other fanfic…I need attention! Ok, you can read now…**

**Chapter 1: The Dress**

In the chapel's dressing room…

"Oh Kagome you look fantastic!"

"My God!"

"Gorgeous!"

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!"

Kagome gave off a small smile and looked at the mirror in front of her…

Yes, even though Kagome was not the conceited type, she had to admit…she did look beautiful…

From the many different flowers intertwining at the bottom of her dress to make a complicated but yet a very beautiful design. The complicated design stopped at half-way of the puffy dress. The skirt was puffy, but not too puffy…just…perfect for her petite figure…then came this tight upper part of the dress

She couldn't complain, it wasn't that tight at all…she made her fashion designer to make sure she could breath in it…she had tried it on a thousand times, making sure it was exactly how she wanted it…so why couldn't she breath right…?

Kagome shook it off as being nervous…

'_Come on Kagome, get it together…who wouldn't be nervous in your place! You're about to get married to the most gorgeous guy you've ever met!…the perfect guy…he is perfect right?...Of course he is…he makes you happy, he makes you smile, he's the one…he's the one…_' Although she kept saying this to herself over and over, why did she have a feeling that she didn't believe it? '_Nervous, that's all, you're just nervous…_'

She took her mind off her damn confusing thoughts and looked at her dress once again…

The strapless bustier of the dress was also a beautiful sight; the complicated design came yet again at the bottom of it to make an upside down V-shape where the point stopped between her bellybutton and her breasts. The top of it made that m-shape. It showed enough of Kagome's cleavage for her to look sexy but yet innocent at the same time. The m-shape was lined with the same complex drawing, only this time it contained various symbols of innocence, childhood, and womanhood. The bustier brought out her upper curves with no problem at all.

So, to say in the least, Kagome was the perfect sight of the perfect bride looking beautiful with both purity and sexiness at the same time…

Yes, she was …perfect…but, it worried Kagome that it was too perfect…her dress was just too perfect and her wedding was too perfect…SHE was too perfect looking…there has to be at least one flaw to all of this…

"Come now ladies, the wedding is about to start! Please go and take your seats!" cried her mother, shooing all the cooing women away from the 'perfect bride'

Kagome turned to look at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi stood frozen at the spot when she saw her daughter


	2. Chapter 2: A Mother’s Love

**Chapter 2: A Mother's Love**

Her daughter has always been beautiful to her, even when she came home one day covered in mud because she was playing outside in the rain; she chuckled as she remembered telling her daughter that she looked absolutely adorable and then watching her go up to her room pouting…but that was years ago…her daughter isn't the adorable little child anymore…she's the beautiful full-grown woman standing in front of her

Mrs. Higurashi examined her daughter from head to toe, but she focused more on her face rather than her clothing. Her make-up was beautifully done by her best friend who was both a make-up artist and a lawyer. Kagome's lips were lightly colored pinkish to enhance her already naturally rosy red color. Small dashes of pink blush adorned her cheeks. But her eyes were the most striking. Sango had some how mixed different shades of green with different shades of blue with black eyeliner and a special mascara, that Sango says that she holds only for special occasions, to really make Kagome's eyes stand out…but not in the bad way, it actually was very good, since Kagome's eyes were one of her best features. Mrs. Higurashi loved her daughters eyes, the same as her father's were. But something troubled the mother of the 'perfect bride'…and it was the exact feature that she was looking at…

"Mama…" Kagome said to her mother

"Oh, Kagome, you look beautiful…"

"But…" asked her daughter, knowing her all too well for she was giving her that look

"But…that's exactly it Kagome, but nothing, you're beautiful, the chapel is beautiful everything is going perfectly…you're perfect…but…there's something bothering you, isn't there?" asked her mother

Kagome bowed her head and was going to voice her thoughts but thought better of it

'_I'm just nervous…_'

"I'm just nervous, that's all, it's not everyday that you get married, right Mama."

Her mother knew there was more to the story, but decided that she would take her daughter's word for it, "Right, now let get this veil on you."

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the veil from the chair and started putting it on her daughter. Being careful of the gorgeous hairstyle done by Kagome's other friend, Rin. When it was done they both looked in the mirror and smiled, "Kagome, everything's going to work out just fine…don't worry…"

Kagome nodded

"Well, I better go see how things are going in the chapel I'll see you later my dear…" and she kissed her daughter and went to exit the dressing room

Kagome turned to look at herself yet again in the full-length mirror

"Oh, Kagome" said her mother from the door

"Huh, yes mama?"

"Just…just follow your heart…"

Kagome stared at her mother and nodded, "Thank you, for everything…"

Her mother nodded and continued to proceed out the door

"Mama!" cried the bride

"Yes, dear" said her mother coming back into the room

Kagome smiled at her mother, "I love you…"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter once more and she couldn't help it any longer, she ran to her daughter and caught her into a motherly embrace

"Kagome, I love you no matter what you do…just remember that I will always support you no matter what…I love you and you're my daughter…ok?"

Kagome recovered from the shock of the unsuspected embrace and hugged her mother back as well

"Of course mama, I love you too…" But Kagome was a bit confused as to why she had a feeling that her mother knew something that she didn't

When Kagome's mother let go of her daughter, Kagome noticed the tears in her eyes and she smiled

"I'll be fine mama, I always am" she said and gave her mother a cheerful smile

Her mother nodded and broke away, "Well, I better go then, I'll go see what the groom is up to, alright" Mrs. Higurashi felt her daughter's face tenderly with her palm and gave her a kiss

"You'll be fine" she said and exited out of the room

Kagome looked around the elegant dressing room which the chapel happily offered to her, when suddenly...

"Dammit you damn pervert! You can't go in there!" yelled a frustrated voice from outside the door

"Aw! Why not! I want to see the bride too!" wailed a male voice childishly

Kagome knew those voices all too well and she smiled

* * *

**Reviews pleazzzz! i will update very soon, but its frickin 1:37A.M. and i'm getting sleepy...im also cold...and hungry...kidding! im just sleepy!...and well, cold too...but thats because its damn winter in New York...heh...okayyyy...anyway...REVIEW! PLEAZZ!**


	3. Chap3: Miroku and Sango, gotta love’em

**Chapter 3: Miroku and Sango, gotta love'em **

"Exactly! She's a BRIDE! Officially taken! Damn you Miroku, let go of my leg!"

"Please let me see her!"

"UGH! Kagome!" yelled her best friend

Kagome knew that was a silent question, "It's alright Sango! Let him in! I mean he's been dying to see me in this sexy bridal lingerie from Victoria's Secret!" she yelled teasingly

Kagome heard someone crash to the floor and the door was suddenly slammed open

"Did you say lingerie and Victoria's Secret in the same sentence!" cried Miroku as he busted into the room

"Why hello Miroku" greeted Kagome already fully dressed

"Aw! Kagome! You have to stop lying to me like this!" pouted Miroku and crossed his arms childishly

Kagome smiled at him and he smiled back

"Kagome!" came another voice

"Sango!" called Kagome

And Sango ran in (uhh…) "accidentally" knocking Miroku down and she stopped to look at her best friend

"Oh… wow…" were the only words Sango could utter at that moment

Silence took over the room as Sango gazed at the beautiful bride before her

"Uh…Sango…can you get off my back…I think your heels are digging into my spine…" inquired Miroku from his spot on the floor

Sango didn't respond, but she did walk off of him towards Kagome

"You look…look…" stuttered Sango as she took Kagome's hands in hers trying to find the right words to describe her in the moment

"Stunning, too beautiful for words" Miroku finished for Sango

Kagome blushed, "Thank you…"

"HA! I can still make you blush! Oh yeah! I still got it!"

"Miroku…shut up" Sango said bluntly

"Aw…I didn't even get to do my victory dance…" mumbled Miroku as he went to go sit in the chair

"What was that!"

"Nothing…" squeaked Miroku

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked towards Miroku, "Umm…Miroku…I know this is short notice…but…I was wondering since…well, since my grandfather isn't here…I was wondering if you would…if you would take me down the aisle…" Kagome asked him shyly

Both girls looked at Miroku and saw his bangs covering his eyes, and waited for his answer

"No…" Sango gasped, and Kagome felt as if she would cry

"Oh…umm…ok…I guess I understand…I'll just get someone-"

"KIDDING! Of course I'll walk you down!" said Miroku as he laughed his head off

"You guys should have seen your faces! HAHAHAHA!"

BOOM! BANG! SMACK! BONK!

"Not funny" stated both girls after beating up the poor guy

"You're lucky you have to look good as you walk Kagome down or I would've really given it to ya" Said Sango murderingly

"I love you…" he said to the both of them

"That doesn't work all the time Miroku!" they yelled at the guy

"Fine, be that way!" he sat up and started to fix his tuxedo

"OH MY GOD! I almost forgot! How could I be so stupid! ARGH!"

Kagome and Miroku watched Sango run in small circles with her hands on her head

They jumped when she suddenly stopped and looked at Kagome determiningly

"Kagome I will get them for you! No matter what! I will not return without them! I'll be right back!

And they watched her run out of the room…trip, get up…and continue running

* * *

**hope u guys lik the chapter! please review! please...please...**


	4. Chapter 4: A Pervert's Advice

**Chap.4: A Pervert's Advice**

…Silence…

"Well…you don't see that everyday…" said Miroku and they started laughing

After the pair finally regained themselves

Kagome looked away from Miroku. Miroku took note of this and sighed…

"He's fine…he's doing ok…"

"When did you…"

"Last night actually…"

"Did you…"

"No, I didn't tell him…"

"Oh…ok…good…"

…Silence…

Kagome looked back at Miroku and she just…hugged him

"Oh Miroku! I don't know if I can do this…" Miroku immediately hugged her back and held her tight

"Kagome, just answer me this…do you love him?" he asked her gently

Kagome paused

'_Do I love him…of course I love him…right? …why am I even thinking about it…he loves me and…and…I love him…don't I…?...Of course I do…I love him, dammit…I love him…_'

"Of course I love him…I just don't know if I'll make a good wife…I don't know if I can do it…" Kagome answered

Miroku pushed Kagome away a little bit and tilted her chin so she could meet his deep violet eyes

"Now, I'll ask you the same question, do you love him?" he said to her not letting her go

Kagome looked into those violet eyes

'_He knows something I don't…dammit! Everyone knows something that I don't! But what is it…what is it…?_'

"Miroku, I love him…" she replied looking him straight in the eye

Miroku looked at her a few moments more; "I don't believe you…" he said and let her go

Kagome stood dumbstruck and then raised angered eyes to her best friend, "What do you mean you don't believe me! I love him Miroku! I love him!"

Miroku turned to her sharply, "Do you know this or are you just saying it!"

Kagome felt her breath get caught in her throat; she had never seen Miroku's eyes look so serious before…

"Miroku, what is it…" she asked him softly

Miroku blinked and turned away from her, "I'm sorry Kagome, I guess I'm just a little…jealous…"

Kagome quirked a brow, "Jealous?"

"Well, yeah…you're like the little sister I never had…I've protected you, made you laugh, and everything, I even cooked for you…HA…remember that…"

Kagome giggled, "Yeah, I remember…didn't we eat take-out that night"

"Hey! So I lost time with the roast a little…"

"You left the roast to cook for 2 more hours than the recipe said!"

"Ok…so I'm a bad cook…"

"Hell yeah you are!" remarked a laughing Kagome

"You don't have to rub it in…" muttered Miroku with a red blush of embarrassment on the bridge of his nose

"Oh, Miroku I'm sorry" but the bride continued to giggle some more

"Kagome stop already! Stop the damn giggling!"

"I'm sorry! It's just, you were so proud when you held that burnt roast!"

Miroku got down on one knee, raised his eyes to the ceiling, and started to tear like there was no tomorrow, "And it was the best thing I ever accomplished! As God as my witness, I will make you a better roast next time"

BONK

"No need…You can stop with the water works now…" said Kagome after bonking Miroku in the head

Miroku laid on the floor…still tearing, in the fetal position, "No one loves me…"

"Oh Miroku…you're such a drama queen…"

Miroku…after a few minutes…got up, while wiping his tears on his sleeve, and hugged Kagome

Kagome was startled by the pervert's sudden embrace and was going to return it, when…

SMACK

"So I'm like the sister you never had huh?"

"Hey! That's only the second time I've ever groped you! Plus…I couldn't help it…I was so emotional and all…and Sango wasn't here…so I had to do it to someone…" he defended

"Are you telling me that you grope people when you get emotional?" shouted Kagome

"…no…maybe…a little…yes…" stuttered Miroku, while making circles on the floor with his finger

"To think I thought I had figured you out…" commented Kagome

Miroku smiled at her, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left the room

Kagome touched the spot where Miroku had kissed her and felt herself blushing

"HA! I still got it!" yelled Miroku coming into the room again

BONK

"Miroku…it's getting old…" said Kagome to Miroku

"Sorry…" said Miroku while rubbing his head

"So why did you kiss me anyway?"

"Huh…oh, no reason, just wanted to see how you would react…" he said

BONK!

"What was that for?" squealed Miroku, yet again, rubbing his head

"You deserved it and you know it…" said a crossed-armed Kagome

"Alright, maybe I did (glare from Kagome) ok I did…" Miroku turned to walk out the door again

"Hey! Where are you going?" questioned Kagome to the exiting pervert

"Huh, oh I just want to go see how things are coming…"

"Which translates into you going to see the bridesmaids, isn't it."

Miroku beamed, "See! You do know me!"

Kagome smacked herself on he forehead, "You're hopeless…"

"Ha, I know, I know…" and then he continued going out the door

"Oh, Kagome…" said Miroku from the door

"Yes?"

"Just do what you think is right, ok"

Kagome looked at him with question marks in her eyes

Miroku sighed, "Just take this perverts advice ok. Once you're at that altar and you say that 'I do', there's no turning back, got it."

Kagome looked in his eyes for any hint as to what he was getting at but after a while of looking, she found nothing but worry

'_What is he worried about?...what is everyone worried about?_'

"Alright Miroku" she said to him and saw him flash her a smile and then he closed the door

Outside the door…

"Ah! If it isn't my beautiful Sango!"

"I don't belong to you, you damn pervert! Can't you see I'm in a hurry! Get out of my way!"

Kagome heard Sango gasp, and she smiled

'_This routine is getting so old…Sango just give into it already!_'

"What, what are you doing? Miroku let go…what are you doing?"

"Are you sure you're not mine Sango…"

Silence…

'_Did she let him?_' thought Kagome from within the dressing room

"PERVERT!"

SMACK

Kagome sighed, "Idiot…"

And then Sango barged into the room holding a black bag

"I finally got it! I got it! Kagome I told you I wouldn't let you down!" said Sango as she did a little victory dance

"Hey, Sango…uh…what's with the bag?"

Sango looked at her slyly…

* * *

**Hey everyone! sry i wasnt so fast in updating as i thought i would be...i had to dinish damn H.W., then i had problems with the computer, then i had problems downloading the damn file, then i 4-got what i was gunna write...but...oh well! i finally updated, so you all should be happy! REVIEWS PLEAZZZ! **


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Myths

**Chapter 5: Wedding Myths…**

"OK already! Stop jingling the damn bag and show me what's in it!"

"Oh, Kagome, its just some things that every bride needs, here look" and Sango handed the black bag to Kagome

Kagome took something out, that was a little unsuspected, "Umm…how is this something that every bride needs?'

Said Kagome as she held out various types of condoms and…birth control pills!

Sango looked absolutely horrified, "Oh Shit…wrong bag…uhh, give that to me Kagome and I'll go get the right bag"

"No, wait just a second, I wonder Sango, if this is the wrong bag, then it must belong to you…mmm…interesting…now Sango, I'm your best friend, why on earth did you buy these things? Unless…" Kagome gasped at her realization

"No, Kagome it's not what you think!" cried Sango as she backed up away from the laughing Kagome

"Who is it! Who is it! Why didn't you tell me! Who is it!" questioned a jumping Kagome

"Kagome! Stop jumping you'll ruin the dress! And its…it's…its Miroku…" said Sango with a furious blush gracing her features

"WHAT! Miroku, when, how…huh?"

"Just three days ago…we, I mean, I didn't want to say anything yet until we were official…" explained Sango as she was shifting uncomfortably from side to side

"Oh my god! This is big news! Wow!"

"Can we talk about this later, I'll go out and get the right bag…umm…I'll be right back…" Sango snatched the bag with her not-so-personal-anymore purchases and ran out the door

A few minutes later…

Sango came back with a smile but she still had a small blush staining the bridge of her nose

"Alright, now THIS is what every bride needs" she said to Kagome and took out the items one by one, placing them on the small circular table

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction at the items…

'_Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy with these! I shouldn't be feeling so absolutely horrific right now! Maybe it's just my nerves…yeah, I mean with this stuff I'm ensured a happy marriage right? So…why does that feel so utterly wrong…_ ?'

Despite how Kagome felt, she managed to smile for Sango…

After taking out all the items Sango started to display each one and explain their meaning

1st item: An antique-looking silver bracelet

"Something old, remember when you're grandfather gave you this Kagome, I tried to clean it a little bit, but hey, that's the point to it being old right?" Sango commented as she put the bracelet on her naked wrist, "This symbolizes continuity with your family and the past"

"Well, the dress is the something new, so I didn't need to worry about that. Something new means optimism and hope for your new life ahead." Explained Sango as she touched the dress

2nd item: A silver ankle bracelet with elaborate intricate patterns engraved in it

"Something borrowed, this is one of my favorite bracelets, I'm letting you borrow it and you can give it back to me whenever you want. This reminds you that you can depend on your friends and family." Kagome walked over to the chair and Sango placed the ankle bracelet on her bare ankle

3rd item: A dark blue lace

"Something blue, sorry Kagome I know it was supposed to be a lighter blue, but this was the only thing I could find. Anyway, this symbolizes love, modesty, and fidelity." She said and Kagome lift her dress so Sango could put it on

4th item: A penny

"And a silver sixpence…umm…well, it's not silver…or a sixpence…but it was the closest I got. This goes in your shoe. This represents wealth and financial security." Sango took off Kagome's right shoe and put the penny in

5th item: A necklace with a Pink jewel hanging on it

Kagome gasped instantly at the sight of the necklace

"What? What? What is it?" Sango thought for a moment and then calmed down thinking she knew why Kagome was surprised

"Yeah, I know I thought that was it too, but I heard a couple of ladies talking in the bridal shop I went to and they said that for a wedding you also needed something stolen. So I got the only thing you've ever stolen in your life. I still can't believe that you, innocent little Kagome, stole this beautiful pink jewel. But by the time I convinced you to bring it back; the place where you stole was closed down…that was so weird too…"

Kagome couldn't listen to her friend; right now she was re-living that event in her head

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

"Oh wow…" cooed Kagome as she looked down at the shining pink jewel

"Yeah, I know, now you have to promise me something" said a gruff voice belonging to a very handsome young man

Kagome looked up to the man and nodded, "Anything"

"You have to promise me that, you will not give this back to me, got it. This is my present to you, and you better not give it back." He said seriously

"Why do I have to promise, I wont give it back, there's no-"

"Just promise ok!" he said raising his voice a little

Kagome looked into his eyes, searching for anything and she knew he was hiding something, but couldn't tell what…but it was something big…but she also saw the urgency and the need he had for her to promise…and she complied to it without hesitation…

"Alright, I promise, I'll never give it back no matter what…"

He smiled, letting the tip of a fang peek out

"Excellent, now here…" and he handed her the beautiful jewel

Once the jewel was in Kagome's hands she suddenly felt a power flow through her and the jewel seemed to shine brighter at her touch

"Here, let me put it on you" he took the necklace from her and put it on her, once Kagome heard the little click she immediately started to play with it, awed by the mere beauty of it

"If it's possible, you look more beautiful than usual" he said as he hugged her from behind kissing her neck lightly

"Thank you so much, its beautiful…I love you" she said to him as she hugged the powerful arms that held her and moved her head to the side to give him more access

"I love you too…that's why I think I should tell you the truth…" he said and let her go

Kagome looked at her beloved with question

"Uh…that necklace…that you PROMISED to keep no matter what…I uh…really didn't have the money to buy it…so I…kinda…uh…stole it…" he confessed as he scratched the back of his head nervously

Kagome eyes widened, "YOU WHAT!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kagome chuckled when he stuttered in explaining to her that the store was going to close in just 3 days anyway so that it didn't matter at all. She remembered his boyish innocence when he explained why he did it. And when she told Sango that she stole the jewel…I mean she kinda did didn't she?...well, the only thing going through her mind in that time was "Don't let them get him". And so Kagome made the story of her stealing the jewel, and after Sango pleaded for her to take it back for 2 days straight, Kagome remembered how that sign said, "SHUTDOWN". And how Sango made up an excuse for Kagome to keep the dazzling jewel…

And after what happened last year…she had put that significant jewel in a box, never again for her eyes to see…everyone asked about it…she just said that she kept forgetting to put it on…Miroku was the only one who didn't buy it…of course Miroku didn't know that **he** stole it, Miroku actually fainted when he found out that she had "stolen" it… Miroku thought that she had put it away because it reminded her of **him **too much, and thought that she couldn't bear to wear nor see it…he was actually right on the point, but Kagome never said anything…but now she was looking at that jewel, the precious jewel, that she was tempted to put on for a little more than half a year… and there it was, just waiting to be put back on its owner's fair neck…where it's supposed to be…where it was meant to be…

"Well, I'm not really sure what it means at all, I just thought you needed more luck, so here." Sango went behind Kagome to put the necklace on her

As soon as she heard that little familiar click she turned to look at herself in the mirror, now adorning the glowing jewel. Her hands starting to grope the precious stone as if they had missed it or something.

"You know…you look prettier somehow…I don't know how but, that jewel, it just…makes you shine kind of…" commented Sango as she looked at Kagome who was momentarily transfixed with her image in the mirror

"Kagome?..."

The girls turned to the opened door and saw Kagome's mother peeking her head in

"Yes mom?" questioned the bride

"Get ready…its almost time" her mother said to her and smiled as she walked out the door

Sango looked back at Kagome, "Oh my God! Kagome its almost time…wow…you're actually going to get married! Oh wow! (Sango suddenly gets a face of realization) Oh shit! It's almost time! What do I do! I'm your maid of honor! Do I go sit! No wait, what did he say in the rehearsal? I can't remember anything!" Sango shouted as she started to go crazy in the dressing room

"Sango! Calm down!" shouted Kagome as she put her hands on Sango's shoulders to stop her panic

"Ok, you're going to go get Miroku and tell him to come get me and to get me my flowers, then you're going to get in the processional line, got it"

Sango nodded and saluted Kagome, "Yes sir, uh, I mean mam!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, "Alright, now be safe on your journey solider, remember, whatever happens, just know that you were my favorite"

Sango started to get tears in her eyes and looked at her 'general', "You really mean that?"

"NO! Now get your butt out there!" yelled Kagome

Sango yelped and ran out the door…

Kagome could hear her friend laughing like crazy out in the hallway…and she shook her head

5 minutes later…

Kagome was looking at the jewel yet again when she heard the door open

"Miroku, it's about damn time, do you kn-"Kagome stopped dead when she suddenly realized that she wasn't sensing a monk…she was sensing a demon…a familiar demon

Kagome slowly turned around and gasped …

"Hello, Kagome…"

**

* * *

**

**Hey Guys! Sry I took so long writing the chappie…pleasss 4-give me! ill never do it again! Have mercy on this poor author! … Ok, now that ive begged for forgiveness…I will be updating by this weekend so…STAY ALERT!...umm yeah and I think dats about it…umm…just REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED attention…lol…I luv saying dat…ok sry…REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Time!

**Chapter 6: It's Time!**

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kagome

"What I can't see the bride, I'm not the groom you know"

Kagome bowed her head for a 1 minute pause and then…

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE PROCESSIONAL LINE!" screamed Kagome at the demon guest

"Kagome, please…compose yourself, there is still time, this Sesshoumaru is never late" declared the said Sesshoumaru

Kagome sighed, "Yeah you're right…" she then shot him an annoyed glance, "You're always right…"

Another short pause…

"So what ARE you doing here anyway?"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't have to answer to you…" Kagome looked at him in a bored expression

Sesshoumaru turned his head, "I wanted to see how the bride was…"

"Rin told you to come didn't she?" she stated rather than asked

"This Sesshoumaru came on his own free will…" he said not too convincingly

(Sigh) "I'm fine as you can see…just a little nervous… now we're about to start, so go get your butt in that processional line…by the way…nice braid" commented Kagome to the demon Lord

Sesshoumaru tipped his head to the side, letting his braided silver-whitish hair swing a little before settling at his back, "I hate it…I feel bound…" he confessed to her and Kagome smiled, knowing that she was the one of the very few he told his true feelings to

"Alright Sesshoumaru, now get out" she cried to him

"This Sesshoumaru will leave when he chooses…" Sesshoumaru stayed in the room for about 5 more seconds…then he left…

Kagome looked unbelievably at the door, "How does Rin put up with him anyway…" she asked herself

!Bam!

Kagome screamed when the door suddenly banged open out of no where

"I heard you, you know…" said Sesshoumaru who stood at the doorway with a gleam of amusement in his eyes

"Why did you open the door like that! You scared me!" declared Kagome

Sesshoumaru gave one of his amusing smiles to her, "I know, that's why I did it" he said, almost sounding like a child but still keeping the feeling of authority in his voice

Kagome shook her head, "Can you get out now, it's about to start" she said to him annoyingly

Sesshoumaru stood there a bit longer and Kagome looked at him questioningly

"Why are you doing this?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question, "Wha-what?"

"He is not your destined mate, my instincts tell me so" he explained

Kagome looked down and started to look around the room ignoring his eyes as much as she could, "I love him, you're instincts can be wrong you know…"

"This Sesshoumaru's instincts are never wrong, you're making a mistake"

Kagome was going to shout back but he stopped her before she could voice her complains

"But, you have gained this Sesshoumaru's trust and respect, and so I trust that you make the right decisions. This Sesshoumaru must take his leave now, goodbye Kagome" he said and left the room without another word, closing the door behind him

Kagome turned and caught her reflection on the mirror, "I'm making a mistake aren't I…?" she asked her mirror-self

She looked at herself and her eyes stayed on the jewel, which was glowing as if agreeing with her…but although this jewel bought back that fond memory…it also brought back the pain…

Kagome looked away from the gem and looked at the door, "No, I can't go back… I love this man and I'm going to marry him and we'll be happy forever…" declared the bride…but she couldn't help the feeling of disbelief and the feeling that something was wrong which kept nagging at her soul and conscious since this dress was put on her…

Kagome was repeating her declaration to herself when she felt the aura of a familiar monk

The door opened and Miroku stood at the doorway with an expression of happiness…but he couldn't hide that little bit of regret that lingered in his eyes

Kagome ignored it and smiled for him

"Kagome, its time" he said to her and extended his elbow

Kagome nodded and took his arm

They walked to the processional line

Kagome smiled when she saw everyone ready

First was her young friend Shippou (spelling please!) who looked bored while holding the rings carelessly

Second were Rin's twin girls Aiko and Naomi, holding the basket full of flower petals, looking oh so cute in their baby pink dresses

Third were Sesshoumaru and his mate Rin

Fourth was her mother in a nice badge dress

Fifth was Sango in her very beautiful light purple gown (she was supposed to be accompanied by Miroku, but Kagome needed him to walk her down the aisle)

Then it was her and Miroku, she went to her place in line and everyone looked at her happily, but they all had that little speck of worry and regret in their eyes that she couldn't miss at all

She then heard the famous wedding tune and she could've had sworn that the jewel had somehow lost some of its glow…

She shook it off and saw the doors open…

She took a deep breath and felt Miroku tighten his grip on her reassuringly

She smiled at him and watched as Shippou made his way down the aisle…

"It's time…" were the only words she could mutter before she saw Sango start walking and then…

Miroku and herself…

**

* * *

****In a place a bit far from where the wedding is taken place…**

A clawed hand picked up the invitation that laid out on the middle of the table, mysteriously as if it had been placed there purposely…

The owner of the hand smelled the invitation, "Sesshoumaru…"

He the read it

Seconds later…

The door was slammed shut by a running figure and then you could hear the motor of a motorcycle turning on…

* * *

**hey guys! hope u like the chappie! now things are really startin to heat up! the groom will be shown in the next chapter or the one after that! i would really like to hear who u guys thynk the groom is! pleazzz tell me in ur reviews! so...REVIEWS PLEAZZZ!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Interruption

**Chapter 7: We have a Situation **

The groom of the wedding had to admit…he was a bit nervous…but not because of the life that he had ahead of him with the lovely bride…no…he just hoped everything went according to plan today and that…that mutt didn't interfere…no…he had left the mutt too heart broken to come see his one and only true love be married to another, be embraced by another, and be kissed by another…

The groom smirked as he stood in front of the altar waiting for the ceremony to begin…

Kagome took in a breath of air when the doors opened for her, to reveal the bride to the audience

Kagome heard countless amounts of gasping and complements in whispering manners as she passed each row

She looked up to see her future-husband's back facing her through her veil

She stared at his back which was covered in a personally designed black tuxedo. She stared at the designs engraved in that black silk…

'_That would look great with silver…_'

She shook of that ridiculous thought as she stared at the groom coming nearer and nearer with every step she took

She stared at his back one more time seeing that he had done nothing in particular with his long dark hair…he had left it in the usual pony tail…

As Kagome was drawing nearer to her future husband she…for some unknown reason, was thinking about her past with the man she was about to spend the rest of her life with

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**FLASHBACK **

A shadowed figure approached a distraught Kagome who was sitting outside her home

It was moments before she realized she was being watched, Kagome quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, "Umm…may I help you?" she asked the stranger

"You're unbelievable beautiful…did you know that…" said the figure

Kagome, unwillingly, blushed and gave out a small gasp, "Ex-ex-excuse me?" she said and reflexively put her hand on her chest as she took a small step back

The figure, not even a trace of embarrassment on his face responded, "I'm sorry, its just I couldn't help but notice your beauty and not say anything about it"

Kagome blushed even more and gave out a very small smile, "It's alright…umm…who are you?"

The figure charmingly bowed, took her hand, kissed it, and said, "My name is…"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome blushed a bit at the memory when they met…but although she was very fond of their meeting, she couldn't help that certain feeling of 'something's wrong' that came over her when he kissed her hand and now when she saw that she was almost there…ready to announce their vows to each other…to be together…until death do them part…

Miroku tightened his hold on bride as they came closer to the altar

Kagome looked up to the man who was walking her down the isle, she tried to clear the look of worry, of fear, of uncertainty, and of anger that she had seen in Miroku's eyes…when he was looking at the groom who was unbelievably almost at her side

**MILES AWAY FROM THE CHURCH **

The rider of the motorcycle waited impatiently for the gas to be done pumping

"Out of all the fuckin days that I forget to put gas in this shit" he mumbled angrily

But his look of anger was replaced with shock after he saw the meter stop suddenly

"What the…" he wondered as he flicked the meter…tapped on the meter…knocked on the meter…

"SIR! Please put that down! What do you think you are doing!" cried out an old man who was running out from the garage of the gasoline station in panic of the scene before him

The rider looked over to see the old man and slowly put the chair down

"Totosai? This isn't your place…what the hell are you doing here?" asked the motorcyclist

The said Totosai got a surprise look on his face when he saw the tall handsome silver –haired hanyou standing casually next to his work of art

"Inuyasha? Is that you, why thank heavens its you!" he cried out

"Huh? Why are you so happy to see me?"

"Because now that you're not some stranger…I can do this…"

BANG! BONG!

"OW! What the fuck was that for!" yelled Inuyasha

BONG! BANG!

"Why you little brat! Is this how you treat your elders!" yelled Totosai as he cried from the injuries that he had just received from a pissed Inuyasha

"Keh, whatever…" he said crossed armed

Suddenly, Inuyasha's ear flicked and he looked back at the gas pump

"No…no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he looked at the gas pump with a mix of sadness, worry, impatience, and anger

"Huh? What's the matter?" asked the old man absolutely clueless

Totosai went up to the gas pump and discovered that it had stopped, and then he looked at the meter on the bike and found that it had also stopped

"Totosai, DO SOMETHING! I'm in a hurry!"

"Mmm…OH! I remember now!"

Inuyasha looked at Totosai waiting for some kind of miracle to happen…

Totosai walked over to the sign that said 'We Have Gas' and he took out another sign, that was lying upside down at the bottom of the pole

He got a roll of tape and taped that sign on top of the 'We Have Gas' sign

Inuyasha walked over to the sign and then there were fierce amber fires burning in his eyes…for the sign read…

'We Ran Out of Gas! Do Not Stop!'

"I forgot to put that on…my friend told me to…hmm…guess I forgot" said the motorcycle creator while shrugging his shoulders

"Why you little…"

Totosai turned to the fuming hanyou, "Huh? What's wrong with you?"

BAM BONG BANG

"IM IN A FUCKIN HURRY, YOU OLD FART AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I COULDVE MADE IT TO ANOTHER GAS STATION IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!... an I could've stopped this whole thing…stopped her…" he said, finishing with sadness in his voice and bowing his head

"Huh…what did you say? I'm sorry I couldn't you, you see I was MOMENTARILY UNCONSIOUS!" shouted the old Totosai angrily

Totosai was surprised when the temperamental hanyou didn't respond to his shouting. He looked at him closer and…finally…understood…

"It's Kagome…"

Inuyasha looked up at him

"That's right…she's getting –"

"Don't say it" said the hanyou cutting off the elder

Totosai look at his young friend with sadden eyes, "Inuyasha, it's been a year and a half…sometimes its not meant to be…you should -"

"No…"

"Inuyasha, it-"

"It's ok to feel this way, yeah I know…and I should let it go…and I should be happy for her, I know all that, and I will…but not with him…she doesn't love him…"

"How can you be so sure?"

Inuyasha looked at Totosai and smirked, "I can see it in her eyes… (Totosai raised an eyebrow)…I've been watching her…from afar…"

Totosai was taken aback by the seriousness, the maturity, and sincerity in the young man's voice and he could see that he was right in his eyes…he could see that Inuyasha knew this for a fact and that he was just not saying it for some kind of an excuse…

Totosai smiled and gave out a sigh, "Well then…I have no other choice now do I?"

"Huh? What do you mean old man?"

"I have to help you"

"Really?"

"But on one condition"

"Anything!"

"You don't call me an 'old fart' or 'old man' or hit me with things, including your fists, for the next 6 months"

Inuyasha looked as if he was hesitating

"INUYASHA!"

"Alright, alright all ready, fine…party pooper…"

Totosai shook his head

"Anyway ol- I mean, Totosai, what can you do for me? I bet you have something in that garage over there"

Totosai looked over to the garage and looked at the hanyou

"You do don't you!"

Totosai scratched his head and smiled, "Well…actually I don't…heh, heh…"

"Ok well, I know you've already thought of something to do…right?"

"Heh…well…can't you run there?"

"It's too far; I wouldn't make it in time…"

"Heh…then in that case…no…heh…"

Inuyasha looked at him hopelessly and smacked his forehead

**

* * *

****AT THE CHURCH **

Miroku hesitated for a moment before giving Kagome into the hands of the groom

Kagome let go of Miroku's arm and took her future husband's hand

He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile in return

Then the both of them faced the priest…

"Let the ceremony begin…"

* * *

**im sooorrrrryyyyy dat i havent updated in a while! i will be updating sooner, since i am on VACATION! REVIEWES PLEAZZZZZ!**


	8. The Curious Wife and the Caring Husband

**Chapter 8: The Curious Wife and the Caring Husband **

Shuffle…shuffle…shuffle, shuffle…fidget…fidget…shuffle…fidget…shuffle…fidget, shuffle, fidget…

An attractive brunette looked to her right at her husband who…very annoyingly …wouldn't stop fidgeting…and she knew there was one reason as to why he squirmed

"Is there something you have been keeping from me, _dear_." She whispered to him

Her husband froze and whispered back, "Nothing at all, _dear_."

She pouted and folded her arms, "Sesshoumaru, you do not fool me and you know that very well…now tell me what's going on…" she fiercely whispered to her full-blooded demon mate

"Rin, I have no idea as to what you're talking about, now I suggest you stop talking and pay attention to this wonderful ceremony." He smoothly replied back

Rin looked at him once more and then turned to the ceremony, "I always hated that slick tongue of yours…" she mumbled, thinking that he hadn't heard it

"Really…well, if it wasn't for this slick tongue of mine in the first place, we wouldn't have had the twins" he said casually, without turning his eyes to her

But a smirk did form on his usually serious face when he knew that his wife was blushing madly next to him

* * *

"I hate you…I really hate you…you don't know how much I hate you…its unbelievable the hatred I feel towards you…I hate you so much that-"

"I GET IT!...damned pup…" shouted a very annoyed Totosai

"HEY! Who you calling a pup!" said the handsome hanyou defensively

"Who else…" the old man answered while scratching his head

As Inuyasha fumed in the background (since he couldn't hit the guy do to their deal)

"I GOT IT!" exclaimed Totosai from his seat

"REALLY!"

Totosai nodded, "Yes, I now know why my friend left me in charge of this gasoline station, it's because he went to the exact same wedding that you're trying to stop! Ha! Isn't that ironic! HAHAHA!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and walked over to his motorcycle…picked it up…and held it over Totosai's head

"Inuyasha, remember our deal…" he said without any fear

Inuyasha started to mumble innumerable curses and put the motorcycle down

**Few Minutes Later… **

Totosai gasped and Inuyasha turned his head to him curiously, "What's the matter now Totosai…"

"Inuyasha, I got it"

Inuyasha eyes widened, "Really? What is it! Come on! Spit it out!"

Totosai looked as if he was thinking it over, "Well…it would get you there pretty fast…I just don't know…"

"Totosai? Dammit! I've waited long enough!" shouted Inuyasha standing up

Totosai looked up at Inuyasha, "Well, I do have a vehicle in a garage not so far off from here…but it hasn't been tested…I haven't had the time…"

Inuyasha looked at him, as if begging, "Please Totosai, let me borrow it…this is important to me…"

Totosai looked into those amber orbs, just begging for the location, begging…for her…

He shook his head and stood up, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, its too risky, I can't let you take it…I'm sorry…"

Totosai started to walk off to go into the station's garage, "Who knows…maybe she'll come to her senses and stop the wedding herself…Kagome's a smart girl…"

Inuyasha stayed in his spot, bangs covering his eyes, he bit his lip and clenched both of his fists

* * *

After some agonizing minutes of trying to figure out what her husband was hiding, it finally hit her…

"It has something to do with Kagome…isn't it…?" she stated rather than asked

Now if you just met the demon lord, you would think that he didn't hear a word or he looked like he didn't care…but Rin was his wife and mate…and she felt him freeze, even if it was for less than a second…

"I will not lie to my mate…maybe…"

"Sesshoumaru!" she murmured sternly

"Alright, alright… (Sigh)…yes, it has to do with Kagome"

"I knew it…the only times you become this nervous is when it has to do with me, the girls, or Kagome…and on rare occasions…your brother…"

"Please Rin, that half-breed is of no concern to me" he said in his 'Lord-authority' voice

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "Well…if that is true…then why do you want him to be happy?"

"I never said such a thing"

"Oh, you didn't have to my _dear_, by leaving the invitation 'accidentally' on the dining room table, open for everyone to see including your brother…especially your brother, since he would be the only one left in the house…is proof enough that you want him to read the invitation and come running to stop the wedding…since you ALSO know that he is the ONLY ONE who can stop Kagome from committing herself to this man…and after that mission is accomplished, you know that he will sweep her off her feet and they will live happily ever after…so this proves that you want him to be happy even though you do not show it." Rin said all of this while looking on at the ceremony

Sesshoumaru's eyes actually had widened at bit from her explanation and he sat back in his seat, folded his arms and stuck up his nose

"That proves nothing at all…I want Kagome to be happy…and it is not my fault that she choose my pathetic brother to be her mate…so…there…"

Rin smiled, knowing that she had won…but of course her husband always had to have the last word…and so she shrugged and turned around in her seat

"Whatever you say…" she then looked at her mate and smiled tenderly

She cupped his cheek and made him turn towards her, "Just so you know, I'm proud of what you did…even if you won't admit it…" she then gave him a quick and light kiss and turned to listen at the ceremony

After a few seconds, Sesshoumaru found himself staring at the altar and smiling gingerly, he shook it off and continued to listen to the ceremony

The parents of the adorable twins, found themselves listening not to the ceremony…but instead, listening attentively for any sound of a motorcycle outside the church…

* * *

**hey guys! gee...will inu get there in time...huh? i wonder?...well i guess you just have to stay tuned...MUAHAHAHA...sry... anywayz...told ya id update sooner!...heh...oh im goood...lol...pleazzzz REVIEW! oh and i think i said that the groom would be revealed in this chappie...SORRY...but i got these other ideas and well...this chappie came...but the groom will be revealed in the next or the chappie after that...BUT HE WILL BE REVEALED! and i think some of you will be surprised...**


	9. Chapter 9: Compare and Contrast

**Chapter 9: Compare and Contrast **

Kagome stayed quiet as the priest carried on with the ceremony

She, from the corner of her eye, stared at her future husband

His long dark hair was put up in a pony tail; although it was very common…that was the new style nowadays, the pony tail…everybody wore it…so Kagome was not surprised…half of the guests were wearing the pony-tail, but the girls (of course) had their hair in a fancy type of pony-tail…but Kagome could only smile as she thought of the only two people who didn't like their hair any other way than loose…one of them was sitting in this very church…and the other…

Kagome shook her head of the thoughts…she shook it off before his picture would flash before her eyes…as it always does when she thinks about him

Her future-husband was handsome…she knew that for a fact…all of her friends commented on how attractive he was…how good they looked together…

But they had said the same thing about someone else…no…they reacted to him differently…her friends liked her groom…but they had loved the other…they thought her and him to be the best…not just good…the best…

Kagome tried…but it was too late…his silver hair, containing highlights of different shades of blue, white, and silver…his gorgeous amber eyes, that would catch her attention at one glance, the ones that could read her every emotion (and vice-versa), the ones that she melted into every time willingly…that cocky smirk of his, the one that got her to blush every time…his rough looking yet soft lips, the pair of lips that devoured her whenever she would allow it…

'_What the heck is wrong with me…I shouldn't be thinking about this…I'm about to be married for gods sakes!...but why oh why won't he get out of my head!_' these were the thoughts of a troubled bride

She frantically, but quietly, started to search for something else to think about…

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome Higurashi…I know we haven't been together that long but…I cant help but feel the need to be with you…I want to make you smile, I want to make you laugh, and…most of all I want to make you happy…and through this relationship I have found myself to be wanting to be with you everyday, to see you everyday, to be the first and last face to see, feel, and kiss…and I know only one way to guarantee that privilege…(he got down on one knee and took out a small little black box) Kagome, will you become my wife and give me that privilege…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A small smile formed on the bride's rosy lips in remembering the proposal…

**FLASHBACK**

"Umm…uh…so…you know…I think you're really pretty…and, and smart…and I was just wondering…if…you know…if you wanted to…you know…uh…what I'm trying to say is…uh…"

The young college freshman smiled brightly, "I would love to be your girlfriend"

"Really!...uh…I mean…oh, that's cool"

The new couple went walking to their next class together, laughing all the way…while holding hands

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The bride felt her smile grow after the last memory and quickly put it back to the small smile she had before

Dark hair…silver hair…dark eyes…amber eyes…rough hands…gentle hands…good kisser…better kisser…present love…past love…

Kagome sighed quietly

'_What am I doing…?'_

* * *

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

Totosai jumped back, just in time to dodge what would have been a fatal blow

"Are you crazy?" the old man yelled as he turned to face the owner of the deadly attack

"Totosai, I'll take as many risks as possible…just get me to that wedding" said a very determined and begging hanyou, "Please…"

'_OH MY GOD…the boy said please…sincerely!_'

"I have the vehicle in a garage not far from here; we can make it with your demon speed"

"Alright then"

"Hey Inuyasha…you know I have to ride on your back"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah…hop on…"

"YEAH! PIGGY BACK RIDE! I haven't had one in ages!" As the old man finished his exclamation of joy he hopped…literally hopped…onto Inuyasha's back

"OI! Stop the damn giggling"

"I feel like a child again! GO HORSEYYY GOO!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

You could hear sounds of laughter and arguing as the duo raced to the destined garage

* * *

'_I'm so bored…doesn't that guy ever stop talking…_'

"You too huh…" whispered a voice next to the adorable half-demon

"I'm I showing it too much?" she whispered worriedly

"Nah…it's just radiating off of you like some animal in heat" responded her also adorable twin

"Isamu!" her sister said fiercely to her impolite twin

"What! It's true!" Isamu said in her defense

"Ahem…are you girls done?" asked the priest to the half-demon twins

"(Gasp) uh, yes, sorry!" chorused both young hanyous and bowed their heads respectively

But they immediately smiled when they saw Kagome trying to calm her chuckles

"See what you did Shizu, you got us in trouble" murmured Isamu

"Me! You're the one being impolite!" she said being careful not to raise her voice so the priest could hear

"Goody two shoes"

Shizu just turned and stuck out her tongue at Isamu, Isamu turned to face the priest and pout

Kagome…now having calmed her chuckles looked at the pouting Isamu and the snickering Shizu

'_Now isn't Shizu supposed to be the "good" twin_' she thought jokingly

Then her thoughts took her to what could be the future…her future

**FLASHFORWARD**

"Mother! Mother!" called a small boy with dark hair

"Yes dear?" answered a Kagome who looked a bit older

"Father's waiting for us any second now we should go…and don't forget I have practice this afternoon"

"Yes dear, I'll just go freshen up and we'll be off"

"I'll wait for you downstairs mother!"

"Alright"

**FLASHFORWARD END**

Kagome sighed, '_that's how he would want our child to be…polite, punctual, intelligent…_'

**FLASHFORWARD **

"MOMMYY!" cried a tearing child with silver and black hair with two silver puppy ears on his head with the tips colored black

"What's wrong?"

"I fell and it hurts!"

Kagome smiled and took a band-aid out of her pocket…she knew she would need it when she heard her son wail…and put it on the scraped knee, she then kissed it

"Oi! He doesn't need the band-aid; it'll heal before the hour is over"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at her son, "Oh he knows that, he just likes it when I put a band-aid and kiss the pain away"

Her son smiled and looked at his father and he stuck out his tongue at him…just like Shizu did to Isamu…

"Why you…" the father would say and he would chase the little boy all over the backyard and then they would later come home covered in some kind of dirt…and both would earn good scolding from Kagome

**END OF FLASHFORWARD**

Kagome smiled, '_I would rather have a child that I can scold than a child who is already disciplined by his father…_'

Kagome drew a frown and looked at the groom, '_this isn't right…what am I doing…?_'

"And now for the vows" declared the priest

"Please repeat after me"

Kagome's head was in a whirl when her future husband took her hand and the priest started to say the indicated vows

'_What am I doing…?_'

* * *

"Thanks old man! I owe you one!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he sped off with the one-of-a-kind motorcycle, specifically made by the hands of the greatest mechanic in all of Japan and probably the world

"Use the turbo…NOW!" yelled Totosai

Inuyasha pressed the button that Totosai had indicated before he sped off and that button really did define the word "Turbo"

'_I'm coming Kagome…_'

* * *

"I, Naraku Onigumo…" Kagome couldn't even hear the vows, she could only lay her eyes on his smirk after he said them…it was different…and she didn't like it…not at all…

'_What am I doing…this is wrong…why does this feel so wrong…?_'

**okie dokie the groom has been revealed, now i kno dat naraku usually doesnt wear a pony tail he usues some oher hairstyle, but thats y i made up dat stupid faishon thing...HEY i had to think of somethin...lol...and also sry 4 the cliffie but i HAD to put it im sry...Now...please, please, please, please plus infinity 4-give me for not updating but im goin into exams and its been quite hectic and the teachers have been putting projects instead of homework and…im just really, really, really, really, sorry…I'll try to update sooner…this story is almost done and "how did you take my breath away" will be updated soon too hopefully…please 4-give me though please and please try to be patient, I hope im not asking for too much but pleazzz hav some patience wit me, ill try to update as soon as possible, thankx and REVIEW PLEAZZZ!**


	10. Chapter 10: Can’t Turn Back Now Can I…?

**Chapter 10: Can't Turn Back Now Can I…? **

"Miss. Higurashi… Miss. Higurashi…Miss. Higurashi?"

"Kagome"

Kagome blinked and turned her head towards the man in front of her

"Are you alright child?" asked the priest

Kagome turned towards the priest and nodded, "Fine…I just…I can't believe this is really happening that's all"

Kagome smiled and the priest smiled in response…but when she turned to her husband- to- be she caught a glance of…was that frustration…before it was covered with a look of compassion

"So if you will, shall we carry on?"

Kagome didn't turn to the priest this time, instead she continued to look at her fiancé…and how that look of utter frustration and annoyance was aimed towards her…

'_Is this the man I'm really going to marry…?_'

"Yes…please, I'm sorry…"

"Well, then, repeat after me…ahem…I, Kagome Higurashi, take you Naraku Onigumo, to be my wedded husband"

"I, Kagome Higurashi, take you-"

'_Inuyasha_'

"-Naraku Onigumo, to be my wedded husband…" and she repeated her vows in not her usual sweet voice but in a cold monotone way…

As if she wasn't really there and she was repeating the words without any feeling at all…

"…To have and to hold from this day foreword…"

'_Inuyasha…_'

"…For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…"

'_Inuyasha!_'

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you hear me?"

Inuyasha touched the side of his helmet and responded, "Totosai? What the hell?

"I couldn't let you go off just like that with my precious creation…OH and call me Agent Handsome"

"Are you serious?"

"Do as I say!"

"I can't believe this…alright Agent Handsome…what do you want?"

"What is your location Puppy"

"Puppy?"

"Yeah, that's your code name, and you can't change it!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because, the motorcycle has an identification system and it only knows it rider with that name…plus it'll need your finger prints and if that's no good it'll need a sample of your blood…and it has the name Puppy, so you cant change it…HAHAHA!"

"I hate you…"

"HAHAHAHA! I know!...anyway, what's your position?"

"Why are you asking me? I bet you're tracking me right now"

"HA! Nothing gets past you Puppy!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"HAHAHA I can't help it!...okay but seriously, you should be approaching in a couple of minutes"

"Roger that Agent…"

"Come on! Say it, say it!"

"Handsome…"

"HAHAHA! OH I have to go! Pizza just arrived! Agent Handsome out!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes continued on his mission

'_I'm coming Kagome…just don't say I do…whatever you do, don't say those words…_'

* * *

"…and hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness…"

"Very well then, the rings please" called the priest

The young Shippou stepped out of his spot and walked towards the priest while balancing the rings on the pillow

Naraku bended on one knee to take the rings, "Thanks kid"

Shippou leaned in and whispered to the groom very silently so Kagome wouldn't hear, "I'm only doing this because Kagome asked me to…you don't deserve her, Inuyasha does, and you know it"

Naraku smiled slyly and whispered in his ear, "I know…"

Shippou walked away from the couple as red as a tomato out of anger, but made sure that Kagome didn't notice

"I love you" said the groom when he slipped the ring on the bride's finger

Kagome took his ring and as she slipped it on him, "And I-"

'_Don't…_'

"-Do too…"

"Now before we continue any further, if there is anyone who opposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one moved…but their eyes did…everyone silently looked with their eyes to see who would stand to stop the marriage…but no one did

'_Where the hell is that frickin brother of mine! ARG! I hate him so much!_' were the thoughts of a demon Lord who inwardly cursed his dear little brother to the depths of hell

Kagome looked down and closed her eyes

'_It's too late…there's no turning back now…I can't stop it now…it's too late…_'

* * *

Inuyasha stopped the motorcycle immediately when he arrived at the front steps of the grand church, he was about to take off his helmet when

"Puppy! Puppy! Come in! are you there!"

"What?"

"I see you've arrived!"

"Yeah, now I have to go, you're wasting my time!" cried Inuyasha to the annoying old man

"WAIT!"

"WHAT!"

"You have to wait until the priest says, if there is anyone who opposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace, and then you barge in there and take Kagome in your arms and take her away"

"ARGH! You're wasting time!"

"But PUPPY!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

A few moments passed without a word, "Very well, and so with the power invested in me-"

"NO!" shouted a gruff voice with the slamming of the large church doors

There were multiple gasps throughout the whole church

"It's" said one of the guests

"OH MY GOD" cried another guest

"Yes!" whispered Rin victoriously

"About damn time!...I swear he has the worst timing in the world" muttered Sesshoumaru

"Uncle!" chorused the two twins

"Inuyasha" Kagome said breathlessly

* * *

**see ive updated faster! Yeah me! Pleazzzz REVIEW! Its almost done! And my other story shall also be updated soon! …hopefully…REVIEWS PLEAZZZZ!**


	11. Chapter 11: Please Hear My Story

**Chapter 11: Please Hear My Story **

The church became utterly silent as the leather clad hanyou walked up the aisle…they were all practically shocked (save Rin and Sesshoumaru) and just watched the figure walking as if in a trance…his beautiful amber eyes never leaving the beautiful bride

* * *

Kagome couldn't breathe…he was here…right there…walking towards her…he's really here…

Despite herself…she smiled…he hadn't changed…not one bit

He still wore the baggy yet tight jeans…that red shirt…he had tons of them…and that black leather jacket that he always used to drape over her shoulders every time he would see a shiver go through her on chilly nights… his hair still contained all those colors that reflected in different lights…his face was unblemished as it had always been…his rough looking lips looked the same and she secretly wished to feel them once more…his amber orbs shined brightly and they still had the mask that he always wears on them…but that mask was fading from his eyes as they landed on her…

* * *

She looked beautiful…but then again, she always did…that dress fit her so perfectly, it was amazing…he couldn't believe that he had let this goddess go…but even so…she was the same Kagome…beautiful, smart, kind, funny Kagome…her small figure, that molded so perfectly in his arms and body whenever he would hold her…that delicate neck of hers that was being adorned with a certain jewel…her naturally rosy lips that he couldn't get enough of…her cheeks that would blush every time he would hug her or touch her…the dark mane of hers that was filled with so many colors that he couldn't even place what was her true hair color…and her eyes…the eyes that could spot his every emotion, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, she would find it…

* * *

And true enough…Kagome did unmask his every emotion

Pain, relief, determination, disbelief, amazement, but the two that caught her soul was his love and…his unwavering anger

"Kagome…" he said it…finally after so much time, he finally breathed her name

Kagome would have responded…but reality had caught up

'_OH My God…what am I doing…what is he doing…did I just see love in his eyes…This can't be happening…I was imagining it…he doesn't love me…I…I…I can't even look at him…_'

And she did just that…she bowed her head

Inuyasha for a second was surprised that she had bowed her head…she refused to look at him…

'_If that's how she's gonna play it…_'

"Tell me this is a nightmare…tell me this wedding isn't being taken place right now. If you get married right now with him…you've killed me…you cant do this, what we had, what we HAVE is the best thing that's ever happened to me…and to you too, and you know it as much as I do…Kagome…"

But Kagome was a stubborn girl, and continued to bow her head, absolutely refusing to look at him

"Excuse me young man bu-"

"Shut it old man!"

There was a wave of gasps

Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku smacked their foreheads and shook their heads

"Oooo" whispered the twins to each other as they looked at their wonderful uncle

"Idiot…" muttered Shippou

Inuyasha recalled what he had just said in his head and silently cursed himself

"Dammit…sorry, I mean…sorry, I didn't mean to…but you gotta call off this stupid wedding"

"I don't even know who you are, but you have proven yourself to be quite rude. How dare you tell me to cancel this wedding, you're out of your mind! Now please, and I ask you nicely. Leave my church now!" ordered the priest

"Wait, wait…My names Inuyasha (priest gave him a glare) Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho. And you have to understand, I have to stop this wedding. Let me explain please…"

The priest seemed to contemplate this and he looked over to the very pissed off groom then to the hiding bride

'_As much as I hate to let this fellow proceed, something's not right_'

"Fine, but if I do not find your motives good enough, I will have to order you to leave the church and I will carry on with the ceremony"

Inuyasha looked at the priest

'_Well…what do I have to lose…_**just the love of your life idiot**'

"Fine…I agree…"

"Umm…this might take a while, so I suggest you sit down" Inuyasha suggested as he went over the story in his head

The priest hesitated, "Very well"

"You can't be serious!" yelled Naraku after he controlled his boiling anger a bit

"You! You shut the hell up! I'll deal with you once I get what's rightfully mine!"

Kagome was about to protest since she never liked it when people would treat like some kind of object she remained silent because if she protested she would need to look at him…at his eyes

"Now you little son of a ("INUYASHA!" Shouted Rin)…gun shut the hell up, everyone listen…and Kagome, please listen…I'm going to tell you all probably the greatest love story you'll ever hear…"

Nataku was still boiling with anger but he knew if he tried something at the moment, he would be ruined. The priest sat, a bit amused although he wouldn't show it himself. And Kagome, still refused to look at the hanyou, just sat down and closed her eyes…

"It's been about a year and a half since we broke apart…"

* * *

**hiiiiiii guys! Please REVIEW! PLEASEEEE! Sorry the chappie was so short, the next chapter is practically all going to be in flashback soo…and it gets romantic in the next one so…I dedicate the next chappie to all those hopeless romantics/romantics out there! Lol…REVIEWS PLEAZZZZZZZ…the story is almost done, it'll probably finish in the next chappie or the one after that but its going to finish really really soon so…REVIEW PLEAZZ **


End file.
